


You Shook Me All Night Long

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) in Lingerie, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Matt and Lance (Voltron) are little shits, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro (Voltron) likes lingerie, Shiro/Allura First TIme, Slow Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, patience yields focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: When Allura told Shiro that Matt and Lance had picked her up some earth pyjamas at the Space Mall, Shiro was thinking cute pyjamas. The kind that have bunnies on.Oh boy was Shiro wrong.





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaihongHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaihongHoshi/gifts).



> Written for CaihongHoshi for her birthday! She drew an amazing piece of art that will be on her tumblr soon (I'll put a link here when she does) so you can all see what inspired this one shot <3

_I want to die._

I hadn’t thought Allura had meant this. She had told me that during our most recent trip to the Space Mall to see if they could fit Matt with some glasses, Lance and Matt had brought her back a present. They had claimed it was Earth bedwear and the Altean princess had no reason to doubt them. I had been suspicious of their ulterior motive, but I wasn’t expecting this. She had called me in to check she had put it on right, and I wanted to die upon seeing the sight of her. I had been expecting pyjamas akin to what I remember being sold on Earth. Not lingerie.

_I was going to kill Lance and Matt._

I knew saving Matt from the Galra outpost would result in him going back to teasing me, but I didn’t think that Lance would help him. I really wish they didn’t get on as well as they did sometimes. I shake my head wondering just what lie they had told the princess to get her to accept the gift and decided that before anything else was discussed I needed to know that. Then I could decide what to do with them. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward so that Allura’s bedroom door closes behind me and then she looks over her shoulder at me.

“Ah! Shiro you came.” She sounds so excited to see me and I feel a shiver run down my spine as she makes eye contact. I can feel a slight blush run over my cheeks as I see a bit more of her outfit and I notice just how much bare skin was on show. Even the skin that wasn’t on show was only covered by such a thin transparent material that it might as well be on show. It didn’t leave much to the imagination and honestly; I would prefer it to be on the floor.

_I can’t lose control in front of the princess._

“Of course,” I say once I’ve managed to compose myself. I needed to keep it in my pants. I wasn’t even sure if Allura knew what these clothes were used for back on Earth and I was already acting like a horny teenager. _Patience yields focus._ “That looks good on you Princess.”  I must pull my eyes away from looking at her ass to meet her eyes as I talk. I needed to calm myself down. This wasn’t how a paladin of Voltron should behave.

“Thank you Shiro. Lance said the pink would go nice with my skin.” _Goddammit Lance._

“He was wrong. It goes beautiful with your skin.” I don’t immediately register the compliment that leaves my lips until I noticed the blush that covered her cheeks. I didn’t know where that had come from, I just know that I believed it to be true. Pink always suited Allura. That and blue. I loved seeing her in those colours and Matt knew this. I was beginning to think that they had both conspired to buy the lingerie that would turn me on the most. And if that was the case, then I was going to have to find some way to make them both pay for this.

Silence falls over the pair of us after that and I’m grateful for it. I needed a moment to gather my thoughts. I needed to think about what I wanted to do and assess the outcomes and probability that Allura knew what she was doing to me. Did she know that what she was wearing was normally considered sexual attire? Did she know and not care? Did she want to take the next step in our relationship?

That last question stops me in my tracks. I knew I wanted to take the next step. I was utterly in love with Allura. She took my breath away when I saw her and I wanted to be a part of her life as long as I could. But I hadn’t made any moves to go to the next level with her because I wasn’t sure how Altean relationships progressed and whether she wanted to or not. We hadn’t even slept in the same bed yet and due to a stunt from Matt and Lance; I wanted to jump her. I feel my blood heat up at the thought of Allura underneath me, still wearing the lingerie, wrapped up in passion and I must stop myself from audibly moaning.

_Patience yields focus. I needed to keep myself in control._

“Allura?” I ask as I move to the cover the distance between us. She seems surprised as I stand near her and slide my arm around her waist. I wanted to be close to her when I talked to her, it was easier to focus on her face if I couldn’t see the rest of her body. “Do you know why humans wear these kinds of clothes?”

“Matt said it was to sleep with their partners.” She sounds so innocent as she talks and I know exactly why. She had no reason to doubt Matt’s words. Matt had taught her so much about humanity, and I’m starting to wonder if it was part of his plan. The older Holt sibling tended to plan out a lot of his pranks in advance so he could have more fun with the victims of them.

_Goddammit Matt._

“In a sense, yes. We generally wear them when we want to go that little bit further with our partners.” I say after taking a second to collect my thoughts. She honestly looked so beautiful like that, and it was taking every inch of my self-control to stop myself from jumping her. I needed to remain in control and talk to her about the next step first. I had to make sure she understood what we would be doing, and if she even wanted to do _that._

“You mean sex?” Jesus, how much had Matt told her? I needed to have serious words with both him and Lance. I didn’t know what they thought they were doing by talking to Allura about these matters but I wasn’t going to stand for it. If anything, I should be the one talking to her about these matters, I was her boyfriend after all.

“Yes, I do.” I say softly as I stroke my left hand up her side. The material, despite being sheer and lacey, felt rather soft. She looks up at me at my hand on her side and I smile softly at her. Her blue eyes were full of curiosity at my touch. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I add when I feel her hands rest against my chest. I didn’t want to push her too far. This wasn’t a new relationship after all, we had been together about a year in Altean time, and we hadn’t gone any further than simply kissing. It would be a very big step up for us.

“Shiro, why wouldn’t I want to?” She seems slightly offended that I had given her the choice to back out and that baffles me slightly. I thought I was doing the right thing by offering her the choice. Were things different in Altean relationships?

“I don’t know… I just didn’t think you would want to yet?”

“On Altea, by time a couple has been together as long as we have, they have usually had sex already.” Allura explains and it makes my cheeks flush a little. The Alteans really weren’t shy when it came to this topic. “I was going slow because I thought that was what you did on Earth.” She says softly and I feel a small smile creep onto my face.

“That’s funny, because I was going slow because I thought that’s what you did on Altea.” I explain and I hear Allura’s soft laugh as she rests her head on my shoulder. I guess she hadn’t expected that I had assumed the same about her. But now that I knew she had expected to already have sex by now it made me curious. “Would you want to try it Princess?” I ask as I brush her hair out of her face.

“I wouldn’t be against trying it Shiro.” She says softly before stroking her hand against my chest once again. I look down at her, trying to guess whether she really did mean it, or whether she was saying it to appease me. But, I find nothing to suggest that she was doing it for me. I smile and lean down to kiss her gently.

Allura’s lips were soft. They had been every time we kissed and it made me feel a little self-conscious about my own. I bit mine every time I had a difficult decision to make, or when I was trying to concentrate and as a result my lips were usually slightly chapped. It didn’t seem to bother Allura but I had been trying to get out of the habit. It had seemed to be helping them heal as of late, but this was the first time I had kissed her since I had noticed my lips had healed. I wasn’t sure if she preferred my lips like this and I didn’t want to ask. I preferred them like this, it made kissing Allura feel so much better.

 “I’d like to try it Allura.” The second that those words have left my lips I feel Allura pushing me down onto the bed. I don’t fight her. I let her, just wondering where she was going with this. She straddles my lap and while I feel myself blush at just how close she is to my clothed erection; I keep my eyes on her face. I didn’t want to lose control yet. I wanted this to be nice for the both of us.

“I must admit, I looked up what Earth sex is like, and found that we don’t differ much as species.” Allura says softly and I rest my hands back on her waist and I notice her cheeks flush at the contact. It must be because my hands are touching her bare skin and not the fabric of the flimsy underwear. That or it was because of her nerves. I hadn’t seen the princess nervous yet, but I’m sure being dressed in next to nothing while I was still fully clothed would make her nervous. “But, I have to be honest here; I have no prior experience in this department…”

Allura had no experience in this area? I really didn’t expect that from her considering how confidently she had straddled me, but then again; I knew just how far research into a topic like this could take you. There was only so far that you can go from faking your knowledge on a subject and apparently, this was Allura’s limit. And I was perfectly fine with that; I had enough experience for the both of us.

“I have some experience Allura… I’ll take care of you.” I say softly, deciding not to tell her how much experience I had on the matter. It wasn’t much but I remembered enough from the few times I had watched porn and the time that I had had sex at the Galaxy Garrison. It may have only been the one time that I had had sex and it may have been awkward but I had learnt from the mistakes I had made.

“Thank you Shiro.” Her voice is still soft as she gently puts her arms around my neck. I look at her and notice that her blush has gotten worse since the last time I looked her in the eyes. She looked so beautiful in the low lighting of her room and I press my hand to her lower back.

“You’re so beautiful Princess.” I say softly as I rest our foreheads together. No matter how many times I saw her I couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. And to think that she was my girlfriend was something that I still had difficulty believing. She was so beautiful and she was my girlfriend. I still couldn’t believe that I had been so lucky that when I had asked her out Allura had said yes. And even though I had told her countless times that she was beautiful and that I was lucky to have her; I don’t think that she believed me. Not that that was going to stop me from telling her it. “Do you want me to undress myself?” I ask as I run a hand down her back before resting my hands on her hips. I wouldn’t be opposed to Allura undressing me, but only if she wanted to of course.

“I’d like to undress you…” Her voice is soft as she lets one of her hands slide down from my neck to my chest. I keep my eyes focused on her face as I feel her unzip my jacket. Her fingers seem to be shaking as she slides the jacket off my shoulders.

She wastes no time once my jacket is off in tugging the hem of my shirt over my head. I move with her trying to make this easier for her. The last thing I wanted was for her to lose her courage by fumbling with my clothing.

“I didn’t realise that you were that muscular.” She whispers as her fingers dance over my bicep and across to my chest. Even though her fingers were light on my skin, they were still tickling me and I was doing my best to try not to show it. I didn’t want to make this harder for her. But even though her touch was tickling me it felt good. It felt nice being touched by Allura. Her touch was gentle, but firm. I had a feeling that she knew what she wanted to touch underneath all that nervousness of this being her first time; she just needed to break free of it, and I was going to be the one to help her do that.

“It must be all that training that you and Coran put us through.” I say softly. I earn a small chuckle off her and she looks up at me with such bright eyes. Her Altean marks glowing in the low lighting of her room. I lean in and gently kiss both her cheeks before gently pulling her closer to my chest. Her skin was warm against my bare chest and while that felt good for me I really hoped that I wasn’t too cold in comparison to her. I knew that if I was too cold she would tell me but that thought stayed at the back of my mind as I feel the lace of her lingerie press against my bare skin reminding me of just how we got into the scenario in the first place.

“Well, I may have to put you through more regular training if that’s the case.” Allura’s voice is soft as her fingers stroke down the lines of muscle definition on my skin. I didn’t peg Allura as someone that liked muscles as much as she seemed to be enjoying them. Maybe I hadn’t been paying as much attention to her eyeing me up during practice as I thought that I had been.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” I smile as I talk and stroke my hand down her back so that my hand can rest almost gingerly on her ass. I didn’t want to start groping at her bare skin but I did want to get her comfortable with my touch. And judging from how she had jumped at the initial contact before relaxing into me; we still had a long way to go.

“I didn’t realise how many scars you had as well.” She says it as her fingers trace over one on my shoulder. I didn’t remember when I had gotten that one but since my first foray into space during the Kerberos mission, I had gained a lot of scars. Regardless of whether the scars were from the testing the Galra had performed on me or from fighting as a paladin, almost every part of my body had a scar now. Scars that I had started to forget when they had appeared and how I had gotten.

“Yeah…” My voice trails off. I was unsure of what to tell her. I was beginning to think that Allura really did have a thing for the _bad boy_ look as Lance had taken to calling it. At least the blue paladin had done until Matt had teased him about him liking the same qualities in Keith. From that moment on Lance had refused to call it the _bad boy_ look, instead he just claimed that Allura just had a thing for me. It had meant that Matt couldn’t tease Lance anymore about his obvious attraction to Keith, but it had gotten me thinking about whether Allura did have a thing for the _bad boy_ look.

“Do they still hurt?” Allura looks up at me as her finger traces the interlocking scars on my right shoulder. They were by far the largest two scars and possibly the two that I’ve had the longest. I knew that they came from fighting in the gladiator pit while I had been held captive on the Galra ship. But even then; I couldn’t remember if it had been when I had first begun to fight there, or if it was closer to the time that Ulaz helped me escape.

“No, they don’t hurt anymore.” I say softly as I lift my hand to brush back her hair back out of her face. The action causes her to look up at me and I smile softly back at her when I notice the small smile playing on her lips.

“I’m glad.” She says in a soft voice before she leans in to press her lips to mine. “I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt.” She adds after she’s pulled away from the kiss. It was a strange sentiment having someone care that much about me getting hurt. Most people knew from looking at me that I could hold my own and I never corrected them. I could hold my own during battle but knowing that someone cared about me getting hurt felt nice. I had spent so long looking after the other members of the team that I hadn’t even considered that someone would be considered about my wellbeing. And to be honest, I was glad that Allura was the one to tell me she was concerned.

“I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt either Princess. Even though I know that you can hold your own.” I say softly as I remember the time that she launched me into an escape pod one handed. She really was stronger than we had all originally thought. And hearing stories from the team about how she had handled herself on the battlefield while I had been gone just reinforced that belief in my head. So, to see her in such a vulnerable situation like this made me realise just how much she trusted and loved me for me to be able to see her exposed like this.

“Thank you Shiro…” Her voice is soft as she drops her hand from my shoulder to work on undoing my belt. Her hands are gentle and I lean back a little so that she can have an easier time taking my belt and pants off. Clearly the time for tender discussions was over, not that I minded. When she had first straddled me, I hadn’t thought that there would be any chance for a tender discussion. I had just thought we were going to jump straight in.

What I had underestimated was how it would feel having her straddle me now that we were both just in our underwear. It felt different feeling the bare skin of her legs against my thighs and it was making it a little hard to concentrate. I really wanted to just let go and make Allura feel good, but I had promised myself that I would show some restraint when it came to what we were planning on doing.

_Patience yields focus._

“Princess, do you want to lay down?” I ask softly, I hadn’t missed how she had shifted her hips to be closer to my clothed erection. She clearly wasn’t as prepared to show restraint like myself. That made me feel a bit better about wanting to rush straight into sex, but I knew I needed to take my time with Allura. Sex was meant to be enjoyed by both parties and if that meant taking it slow with the woman I loved; then I would do that without hesitation. Allura deserved it.

I let my eyes wander away from Allura’s face as she climbs off my lap to lay down on her side. The light pink lingerie really did show off the beautiful curves that were normally hidden underneath her dress, and the sight was mine alone to behold. I move so that I can lay next to her and I reach out to rest my hand on her hip. I start to stroke my thumb over her hip bone and I smile at her slightly confused expression.

“What’s wrong Princess?” I ask as I lift my Galra arm up to brush her fringe out of her face. I keep my touch as gentle as possible although Allura had told me that she was fine with me touching her with my Galra arm I still felt awkward doing so. It made me worry that I would hurt her accidentally with it. But I was making an effort to do so.

"Matt and Lance... They told me that most humans don't act as sweet as you are during sex, especially when their partner wears something like this..." She said softly as she moved closer to me, effectively pressing her chest up against me.

_I was going to kill them._

"That is usually the case... but this is our first time, I want it to be sweet." I leave out how nervous I was about showing her a good time that I didn't want to be rough with her. Or how I thought she deserved it to be sweet her first time. She would find that out afterwards, I guess.

"So, if I wear this next time it won't be this sweet? Because, they did buy me more than one set." She asks as she gently brushes her thumb across my cheek. It's such a sweet action, as though she isn't making me more desperate to have her now. If they had picked multiple sets out for her then I can bet that they all look good on her. But, I needed to keep myself restrained and not think about how attractive she would look in them.

"I mean it can be, but it depends on what my dick thinks that day." I admit honestly before I lean in and gently capture the princess' lips with my own. My hand moving round a little so that I could gently squeeze her ass as she pulled away from the kiss. It causes a squeak to fall from the Altean's lips and I can't help but smile at the cute noise.

"Is this why Pidge says males only think with their dicks?" I can't help but laugh at that comment. Most males did only think with their dicks. And while I hoped that I wasn't one of them men, I knew for a fact that at the minute I was one of those men because my dick was definitely doing the thinking right now.

"Yes, but I mean it's kind of hard not to think with my dick when I'm around someone as beautiful as you." I say softly before I brush back her hair with the Galran arm and kiss her once more. She seemed okay with my hand resting on her ass and when I give it a quick squeak I hear a quiet moan escape her lips. It's a heavenly sound, and one that makes both Allura and myself blush a little.

"Shiro..." She says it in that protesting tone and I gently press a finger to her lips. I was not going to listen to her deny the one thing I knew was true.

"It's true. The Arusians were right to think that you were a beautiful Goddess." Allura was beautiful. The way her hair framed her face. Her dark complexion. Her bright eyes. The way she looked right now, laid next to me. Everything about her was beautiful, and I was just so thankful she had agreed to date me.

"Shiro... I don't see it." She admits quietly once I've moved my finger from her lips. I understand that feeling all too well, but I didn't want Allura to feel that.

"Allura, I don't see why you think that my muscles and scars are attractive. But _you_ find them attractive and that's what matters. I find you beautiful and that's what matters when I say that you're beautiful." I kiss her cheek before pulling her a little closer to my body. "And if you still don't see it, I guess I'll have to keep telling you it." I add before gently kissing down her neck. It's an action that has her back arching as she lets out tiny gasps of pleasure with each kiss. "Is your neck sensitive princess?"

"Ah... it appears so." Her voice is breathy, something that makes me wonder if she was enjoying these kisses a lot more than she was showing me. "Are humans sensitive there?" She asks and I feel myself smile a little as I pull away from her neck to allow her to catch her breath.

"Some of us are, it's how some couples show that they want sex, just by kissing their partner here." I explain as I watch her take several deep breaths before running her fingers over my chest as she seems to be contemplating something. She doesn't say anything so I go back to kissing her neck gently. Never leaving a mark as much as I wanted to, I didn't need the rest of the team knowing about this. Her fingers end up tapping my chest in stops and starts as I start the kisses up again, and I smile a little knowing that I was affecting her that much.

"So, do you want sex now Shiro?"

_Oh God yes._

"I do, but I need to prepare you first." I say quietly as I reluctantly pull my lips from her neck. Hearing those little noises, she made had been so rewarding. It was nice to know that, despite the many galaxies between our home planets, Alteans and Humans were fairly similar when it came to what we liked and disliked.

"Prepare...?" She seems a little unsure and part of me wonders if Alteans didn't prepare their partners before sex. I didn't want to ask though, Allura had already told me that she had never had sex so I didn't know if she would know the answer. Besides I didn't want to hear about Altean sex right now. Maybe another day I could ask her.

"Yeah, it's your partners job to make sure that you're relaxed before we have sex." I explain as my thumb brushes over her cheek again, I didn't want to make her nervous. I wanted her to enjoy this.

"And you'll do that for me?" Allura's voice is breathy again and I blush at the question. I had forgotten just how blunt Alteans could be when it came down to it.

Part of me didn't know how to respond to that question. I did want to make sure she was prepared. That I had no problem with telling her. My problem was with whether I told her how I would be making sure she was prepared, or whether I left it as a surprise.

"Of course, I will princess." I say as I move to sit up. "Lay on your back for me and get comfortable." Allura moves so that she's laid in the middle of the bed, her head resting on the many pillows, and I move so that I can slide the soaked lingerie bottoms off her. She gasps at the action and as it joins the rest of our discarded clothes; I plant gentle kisses on Allura's thighs. "Spread your legs for me princess." My voice is still soft but I don't miss the faint tone of desperation in my voice. I wanted desperately to see her, but I had to keep myself focused on making her relaxed. After all I'm sure she was embarrassed about this.

_Patience yields focus._

Allura is clearly nervous about spreading her legs but she does so, and I allow myself ten seconds to admire the sight before I go back to making her feel comfortable. At first glance Altean females looked very similar to humans. Her pussy was glistening with the same juices that had soaked her underwear, the only major difference was the colour matched the colour of her markings.

As much as I desperately wanted to skip this step and go straight into fucking her, I knew I had to wait. I had to make sure that she was fully aroused. The last thing I wanted was for my dick to hurt her.

I take a deep breath to focus myself and I lean in and gently kiss her inner thighs. I trail my kisses up to the top of her left thigh, before moving to do the same kisses on her right thigh.

"I thought you would be preparing...you know..." She says quietly and I blush a little. If only she knew just how much I wanted to do that. It was taking a great amount of restraint on my part to not just move up a little higher and lick at her pussy.

"You seemed nervous about exposing yourself princess." I whisper as I gently rub my thumb over her thigh, an action that makes her tremble. "I wanted to make you relax again before I gave that part of you any attention."

"Thank you Shiro..." She whispers before she spreads her legs that little bit further apart, drawing my focus to just how much she was dripping now. "But I think I'm relaxed enough... How was you going to prepare me...?" I can no longer tell if she was excited or nervous about what was coming next. The two tones seemed to be merging together.

I take a shaky breath to compose myself and move so that I'm knelt in between her legs. I lean up and gently kiss her, my hand sliding up the remaining lingerie to cup one of her breasts. They were the perfect size to fit in my hand, and still allow me to rub my thumb across her nipple without me needing to move my hand. Allura moans into our kiss and I feel my dick twitch at the reaction. I was beginning to strain against my boxers, but hearing her moans was worth that feeling.

"I was planning on preparing you by using my mouth and fingers, if that's okay princess." I whisper as I plant kisses down her neck and chest until I was kissing just above her pussy.

"That sounds more than okay Shiro." She sounds like she's purring when she talks now and I smile at the knowledge that I had worked her up into this state.

Moving my head down I gently rest my hands on her thighs to keep her from closing them around my head. Pidge had remarked that Allura had thighs as beautiful as Wonder Woman and I didn't want them choking me as I ate her out. I lower my head slightly and give her a slow teasing lick up her slit. I hear the rather loud moan escape the princess' lips and I smirk a little. She was either very wound up or she was sensitive to the touch.

"Let me know what you like princess. I'll keep doing more of the things you like that way." I was a little embarrassed to be doing so but, when she tasted so sweet and alluring, I didn't want to stop. I swirl my tongue gently around the entrance of her hole, trying not to force myself inside too much. I needed her to be a lot wetter before I introduced my fingers to her.

"That feels good..." I hear Allura say softly and my eyes flick up slightly. Her eyes were half closed and I smile before moving my tongue in and out of her. Trying to just getting her used to the feeling of my tongue moving in and out of her.

I keep going, spurred on by her moans, every time she got louder or told me that she liked it I dipped my tongue in further. Her thighs were trembling under my hands and I shift so that I can push my tongue in deeper to earn more moans of pure bliss from the princess. She had only grown more wet from me tongue fucking her, and the taste of her was even more sweeter than a human. But it did make eating her out a lot more addictive.

"Shiro!" Allura cries out and I gasp feeling her walls tense around my tongue as her back arched up. Recognising the signs as an imminent orgasm, I move my tongue that little bit faster. I earn some startled cries from the princess, and then I feel her fingers lace into my short hair and hold me tight against her. Deciding that I might as well make the best of this situation I move my tongue more harshly, determined to make Allura see stars as she orgasmed around my tongue. Her sweet juices spilling out as I pull away once her fingers release my hair.

"How did that feel princess?" I ask as I straighten up a small bit, licking my lips as I watch her lie there panting. She was trying to catch her breath, and I still thought that she was beautiful.

"That...that felt amazing..." She whispered. "And that was just your tongue...?" Her voice is still breathless and knowing that I caused that makes the arousal in my pants all that much harder to ignore.

"Just my tongue princess." I purr before leaning over her and gently licking her nipple through the flimsy fabric. I smile hearing the moan escape her lips and gently lean up to kiss her. It was brief and chaste but nice all the same. "You tasted nice too. But do you think you could take my fingers now?" I ask as I kiss her neck once again.

"I think I could..." She whispers back before resting her hands on my back. I stay hovered over her, my Galran arm supporting my weight as my left arm trails down her body before coming to rest at her hip.

I take a moment to admire the beautiful woman underneath me and I smile before kissing her as I gently rock my finger inside her. She gasps into the kiss and I start to move my finger slowly. The wet sounds echo in her room as she hides her face into my shoulder. Her moans getting muffled as she relaxes under my touch.

I don't push her to let me hear her voice, that would come later after all. Instead I add a second finger and start to rock them together. I feel her clench her walls around me and I smirk a little. She was really enjoying this. I curl my fingers up against her walls and smile as I get a loud moan out of her. So, I target that spot more.

My fingers practically abuse her spot as I rock my fingers faster as her nails dig into my shoulders, the slight pain making me feel good. I slip a third finger in, and before I know it Allura is moaning underneath me as she rides out her second orgasm of the evening.

I had expected her to orgasm a lot quicker that time, after all she was still fairly sensitive from her first one, and I had been targeting a rather sensitive spot. But still, to hear her cry out my name was pure bliss. I wanted to make her cry my name more, but I knew that would have to wait till she had caught her breath again. I slide my fingers out and quickly wipe them on the bed next to her, before resting my hand on her hip.

"Shiro...?" Allura's voice breaks the silence a few minutes later and I look down at the Altean beneath me. Her cheeks are flushed but she looks determined about something. "Is there anything I can do to prepare you...?" She asks quietly, and I feel my cheeks heat up. I would very much love for Allura to suck my dick. Or even for her to jerk me off. It would take the edge off my arousal at least.

"There is yes. You can use your mouth or hand though..." I whisper as I sit up again. "But you don't have to force yourself."

"No, I want to... Why should only I get the pleasure?" She asks as she sits up. Her hands make quick work of taking my boxers off and I can't help but blush scarlet as her eyes linger on my cock. The head was coated in precum already and while I knew that I would still last a while before orgasming, seeing Allura so curious about my dick didn't help. "Do I suck on it?"

_Oh, fuck yes._

"If you want to Allura." I say softly before brushing her hair back behind her ears as she kneels in front of me. I can feel her hot breath against the tip before her tongue licks up the precum. I can't help it. From that moment on I'm a goner. Her tongue swirls around my tip and I let out a shaky moan before gripping at the sheets beneath me.

"Does that feel good?" She asks and I can't find my voice to reaffirm that it did feel good. That it felt amazing actually. So instead I give her a nod, before moaning as she takes the head of my cock into her warm mouth.

I didn't know whether I should stop her from taking too much all at once or if I should let her discover on her own that taking too much could be a bad thing. I shift a little before crying out as I feel her taking me down to the hilt. My hand tangles immediately in her hair and I throw my head back as she swirls her tongue around the base.

"Keep doing that Allura..." I moan as I focus on trying not to rock my hips up. She may be able to take me this deep but that didn't mean I felt comfortable fucking her throat. Especially not when just feeling her mouth work me up into a moaning mess felt this good.

_Maybe another time._

It doesn't take long before Allura manages to work me up to the brink of an orgasm and honestly, that kind of embarrasses me. I had always imagined that I had pretty good stamina when it came to this kind of thing, and yet here was a beautiful woman trying to prove me wrong.

"Allura!" I cry out a bit more confidently than her earlier cry had been. I needed to warn her somehow that she was about to get a rather foul tasting hot liquid down her throat. And yet, it didn't seem to bother her. Instead she leans back once she's finished cleaning me up and she smiles softly at me.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" She whispers before she leans up to kiss me. It takes all my self-restraint not to pin her back down to the bed and push inside her. I had promised myself that I would take the time to make sure that she felt good. That it wasn’t just me that got to feel good.

"I enjoyed it a lot Allura." I reply as I gently lay her down. I kiss her neck as I settle back in between her legs, I could feel my excitement building. This was happening. I was about to have sex with my very beautiful girlfriend. "Are you ready?" I ask as I reach down to grab the base of my cock.

"For your dick? I think so." She smiles before kissing my neck gently as she spreads her legs open for me. I try not to laugh at how crass she is when talking about my cock, and I know that had to come from talking to Matt.

"Let me know if it hurts okay?" I take a deep breath before I start to push into her. She lets out a shaky moan and my eyes flicker to her out of concern. Upon seeing that she's enjoying this; I relax. I wasn't hurting her. I push in a bit further so that she's taking me to my hilt and I hear another moan fall from her lips. This time she sounds more confident, and it was all I needed to spur me on. The wet sounds of sex begin to fill the air as I rock my hips slowly, Allura’s hands gripping at my shoulders as I hear her moan underneath me.

_I could stay like this forever._

I wasn’t overexaggerating. Allura felt amazing and it was such a rare occasion to have time to ourselves, that I wished I could stay like this forever. Just listening to her moan and watching her face. I was really lucky to have a girlfriend as amazing and beautiful as her.

“S… Shiro…” She moans and I feel my steady rhythm break at the sound. I reach up and brush the loose white curls out of her face before leaning down to kiss her as I start up my rhythm again. I can feel her tensing around me and it was only heightening my pleasure.

“Yes princess?” I murmur as I move my kisses to trail up her neck. An action that results in the princess clenching hard around me and squirming. Clearly, she was more sensitive now that I was inside her and that thought alone has my mind racing.

“Can you go a bit faster?” Her voice is timid and I smile a little. Of course, I could go faster. In fact, it was the only thing that my body wanted to do. I wanted to fuck her into the mattress and while I wasn’t going to do that this time, I knew I could speed up a little bit without hurting her.

“Of course.” I whisper into her ear before I rest one of my hands on her hips as I start to move faster. I had been aiming for an angle that would make Allura feel a lot more pleasure but when I see her arch her back with a loud moan, I’m ninety percent sure that I found it. Her eyes close and I smirk slightly, recognising the signs as an orgasm. I slow down my thrusts a little and I look towards her when she whines.

“Keep going please.” She begs and once again I’m a goner. Knowing that Allura could take the rough treatment I rock my hips harder. The loud sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room as I lean down to kiss her hard. I wanted her to enjoy this so much. So, when she scratches her nails down my back I feel a low moan build in my throat.

Her touch and moans were getting me riled up and I honestly don’t know whether I wanted her to stop. She was clearly enjoying herself and the longer that I could make her feel this way, the longer I would.

Although her moans and scratches were making it incredibly hard to do so. Especially when coupled with a loud squeal of pleasure because she had orgasmed underneath me. I look down as she lies down panting and I blush as I feel my own orgasm approaching rapidly. I knew I should pull out of her but, part of me never wanted to do so. Instead I shifted my hips and sped up, making sure to capture her lips as I spill my seed into her with a groan.

I pull back after a few minutes and smile seeing the princess looking rather blissed out. Smiling slightly, I pull out and lay down on my side facing her. She wastes no time in curling into my chest and I stroke her back gently as I throw a blanket over us.

“That was… wow…” Allura whispers against my skin and I can’t help but grin at the praise. It felt nice being told that she had thought it was nice. “It was better than Matt had described.” She adds and I feel myself bristle slightly. I guess that answered my earlier question about just how much Matt had told her.

“Hmmm…. How much did Matt and Lance tell you?” I ask as I play with a few strands of her hair idly. I needed to know how much they had told her before I decided just how I would get them back for this. Just because I had enjoyed it hadn’t meant that I had forgiven them after all.

“Not much, why?” She asks and I smile softly seeing that cute confused look on her face as she looks up at me.

“Contemplating their murder.” I say and I let out a deep sigh when she gives me one of her questioning looks. “I didn’t need you to dress up in fancy lingerie to make our first time special. Especially not when it’s Matt and Lance buying it for you.” I smile as I run my fingers through her hair with a soft smile. Normally only you or myself would buy you lingerie.” I offer as an explanation when I see her confused look.

“But can’t you make an exception, for me? They were only trying to help after all.”

“Only for you Allura.”


End file.
